fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 12
Verschwunden Teil 1 Heute mussten wir alle wieder zur Schule da unsere Ferien vorbei waren und ausgerechnet am ersten tag musste ich eine Klausur nachschreiben deshalb war ich der ein zigste der Länger in der schule bleiben musste (Währen dessen Bei den Anderen) „So Izzy da wären wir alle“ sagte Joy „nein Wo ist Christoper“ fragte Dominik in die runde „er musste heute länger in der schule bleiben weil er noch eine Klausur nach schreiben muss nun ja und des wegen kann er heute nicht kommen“ gab kari zur Antwort „ok also ich habe euch hergebeten weil ich euch etwas neues über die Digiarmoreier also ihr kennt ja die Funktion von euren Digiarmoreier also von Davis, Cody, Yoli, Kari, T.k. und seit neusten vom DP“ „ja Izzy aber was willst du damit sagen immer hin Haben ich und Christopher auch welche“ fragte Dominik Izzy „da zu wollte ich gerade kommen denn du und Christopher eure Digiarmoreier haben eine Andere Funktion sie sind fast wie die Spirit die ihr damals bekommen habt das heißt das ihr gemeinsam mit euren Partner digitiren könnt aber ich habe noch etwas was ich euch sagen muss es gibt noch ein Digiarmorei, das weiß ich durch genai dem habe ich genau das gleich wie euch erzählt aber bedauerlicher weise wissen wir nicht wo es ist oder wie es heißt“ auf einmal hörten die Digiritter ein lautes Geräusch es war das Signal das Izzy eine e-mail bekommen hat „ah eine Mail also was steht den da …....... waaaaaaaasssssssss!“ schrie Izzy auf „was ist Izzy“ fragte ihn alle „ich habe gerade eine Mail von genai bekommen er schreibt er habe das digiarmorei gefunden und wir sollen schnell alle zu ihm kommen er befindet sich in der Höhle des Hasses, was meint ihr sollen wir es machen“ fragte Izzy alle anwesenden „nun ja Izzy es ist dringend also würde ich meinen ja oder wie seht ihr das“ alle nickten und machten sich bereit in die digiwelt zu gehen. Und dann ging es los sie holten ihr digimon und sagte zu guilmon das ich heute nicht kommen konnte weil ich zu tun habe dann machten sie sich alle so schnell es ging auf dem weg zu Höhle des Hasses. „So jetzt sind wir hier bloß wie sollen wir dort drin ihn finden“ fragte Matt sich „er hat uns gerade einen Plan geschickt also los geht’s“ sagte Izzy und sie gingen los doch als sie gerade den Eingang der Höhle betreten hatten öffnete sich unter ihnen ein Falltür und sie fielen alle runter ins Dunkle und waren bewusstlos. Der erste der wider zu Bewusstsein kam war Joy da Gomamon ihn mit seiner Flosse immer wieder eine verpasst hat bis er wach war doch als er sich um sah war er alleine und so ging es allen, einer nach dem anderen wurde wach und sah das was Joy auch sah das er alleine der ein zigste der einen Kühlen Kopf behielt war T.K. er unter suchte seine Umgebung (währen dessen bei mir) ich ging nach der Klausur nach hause und lies mich in mein Bett fallen ich dachte mich in diesem Moment noch nichts und auch nicht nach 2 tag biss ich mal bei den anderen nach schauen wollte ich ging zu jedem doch als ich dort ankam stand die Polizei da und ich fragte was passiert sei es hieß das die Anderen schon seit 2 Tagen verschwunden sein sollten und noch keine Spur gefunden worden sei doch ich konnte mir denken wo sie sind, dann er hielt ich eine Nachricht von genei das die anderen auf der suche nach dem Letzten Digiarmorei in der Höhle des Hasses sind also machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Digiwelt ich nahm mein Schwert und Öffnete ein Tor in die Digiwelt „Guilmon komm schnell ich brauch dich“ rief ich und dann kam auch schon Guilmon angerannt und sagte „jaaaaa Christopher du bist doch noch gekommen“ „ja guilmon ich weiß und Sorry das ich erst jetzt komme ich hatte noch was zu erledigen, du weißt nicht zufällig wo die Höhle des Hasses ist oder Guilmon?“ „na klar weiß ich wo die ist wie so fragst du“ „weil die anderen unsere Hilfe brauchen“ „ok hier entlang“ sagt guilmon und rannte los es dauerte ca. 20 min bis wir da waren doch als wir auch durch den Eingang der Höhle gingen vielen wir runter und konnten uns gerade noch so helfen weil wir durch das Digiarmorei der Wut digitiert sind und so sicher auf dem Boden ankammen doch wir waren allein. „Wusste ich es doch sie sind seit 2 Tagen verschwunden das konnte doch nur eine Falle sein, na toll jetzt sind wir hier unten gefangen obwohl wir sehen uns einfach mal um einverstanden Guilmon“ „ja“ und so gingen wir durch die dunklen Gänge (doch wie ging es den anderen in der zwischen zeit) „Ohh man ich werde noch verrückt warum mussten wir uns auch so reinlegen lassen wenn ich diesen Typen finde der uns das eingebrockt hat dann werde ich“ „Davis jetzt reg dich ab ich bin ja auch sauer aber wenn du hier ausrastest wirt auch nicht alles besser machen, also las uns jetzt versuchen die anderen zu suchen“ Davis nickte seinem Partner Veemon zu und sie gingen beide durch die Dunklen Gänge. (Bei Tai) „Agumon hast du das auch gehört da ruft doch jemand oder“ „du hast recht ich habe es auch gehört Tai“ beide liefen der stimme nach als sie beide um eine Ecke rannten sahen sie auch schon Sora die aber genau in dem Moment als auch Sora zu tai sah griff eine Schwarze Kobra Sora an tai Konnte nicht erkennen was für ein Digimon es war er hatte nur eine Sache er lies Agumon eine Phantom digitation zu Goldgraymon machen „Los Goldgraymon du musst Sora beschützen“ „jawohl Tai“ Goldgraymon stellte seinen Körper gegen das Gegner digimon dann zeigte es sich „Ich bin Black Sandiramon und bin euer unter gang“ „du solltest nicht soviel reden Sandiramon Schild der Gerechtigkeit!“ Sandiramon wurde getroffen und loste sich auf danach öffnete sich ein licht Tor durch das Tai, Sora, Biomon und Goldgraymon gingen (im gleichen Moment bei Joy) „Joy kannst du mich bitte tragen meine Flossen schmerzen“ „Ohh Gomamon ich weiß wie es dir geht ich trage dich gerne aber wir müssen uns …. hast du das gehört“ „ja Joy“ Joy nahm Gomamon auf den Arm und rannte der quelle des Geräusches hinter her doch was sie sahen machten ihnen angst, sie sahen Myotismon das gerade dabei war Kari und Gatomon anzugreifen, Joy und Gomamon mussten ihre angst überwinden um kari zu helfen dann kam Gomamon die rettende Idee „Joy du musst mich auf mein Phantom Level digitiren lassen“ „Ok Gomamon“ und dann digitirte Gomamon zu Metal Zudomon dann griff es Myotismon mit deinem Vulkanstich und durchbohrte es „geht es dir gut Kari“ sie nickte und erschrak wieder als sie zu dem Durchbohrten Myotismon das plötzlich seine Gestalt es sah nun aus wie Malomyotismon „ohh nein as schafft Metal Zudomon nicht alleine Kari du musst Gatomon digitiren lassen sonst...“ Joy sah Kari an und erkannte ihre angst diese war ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben „Kari du musst deine Angst überwinden das ist nicht wirklich Malomyotismon ihr habt es besiegt“ durch diese Worte Fasste sich kari wieder und konnte nun Metal Zudomon helfen „Danke Joy du hast mir die Augen geöffnet also,los gatomon“ „ok kari“ sie lies gatomon zu Holyangewomon doch selbst ihr Kombinierten Attacken Konnten diesen Gegner nicht schlagen da er sie einfach abwerte doch dann traf ihn ihrgent was von hinten Vanvisbenamon und Davis kamen an geflogen und riefen „braucht ihr vielleicht Hilfe“ dann griffen sie alle drei mit ihren Attacken an und sie kombinierten dadurch ihre stärke und besiegten den Gegner Nach dem Kampf öffnete ich wie bei tai und Sora auch ein Licht Tor durch das sie gingen.